Aaron and Emily: From Childhood's Hour
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: As Dave and JJ face a tough decision, Aaron and Emily find out the sex of their baby and begin house hunting. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the new A&E story. Now, this story is completely dedicated to Katie cause this episode, well it wasn't pretty for her. You know her and Dave. So I'm going to rework this so it'll make Katie happy. As for the actual Aaron and Emily aspects of the story, well I haven't decided what they'll be yet. So have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth, Mal and the new baby.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Daddy!"

Dave smiled as Henry came running towards him and set him go bag down to swing his son up into his arms.

"Hey kiddo," he kissed Henry's hair. "where's Mommy?"

Henry pointed to the kitchen. "Phone. She say come get you."

Dave nodded. "Alright then, let's go see who wants to talk to Daddy."

"Uncle Aaron!" Henry guessed, thrusting his tiny fists in the air.

Dave laughed. "If it was Uncle Aaron, buddy, he would have called Daddy's cell."

Henry dropped his hands. "Oh." he frowned. "Dragon Lady?"

Dave grinned at the nickname for Strauss that he taught his son. "Possibly. We'll find out in a minute."

They entered the kitchen and JJ was talking softly with whomever was on the phone. Well, that ruled out Strauss. No one on the team talked softly to her. Maybe muttered softly when her back was turned but that was about it.

"Here he is now." JJ said, turning to face Dave. "It was nice talking with you Carolyn."

Dave's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Why had his first ex called? And better yet, why was JJ talking with her like they'd spoken before.

"No, he didn't know." JJ said. "But from the look on his face, he's connected the dots."

Dave nearly collapsed. JJ was friends with his ex. Oh god.

JJ laughed. "I think I'm gonna take Henry from him before he hits the floor. I'll pass you over."

Dave took the phone and handed Henry over almost on reflex. His brain wasn't computing what was going on. Though after Carolyn yelled his name several times, he snapped back to reality.

"Carolyn, hi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk, a small black and white picture in her hand that showed the small face and left hand of her unborn daughter. Another little girl. Jack had been so excited when he heard he was going to have another sister. Aaron had been worried that Jack would be upset he wasn't getting a brother but the little boy had just pointed out to his father that he already had a brother. Henry. Emily had smiled and turned to Aaron, jokingly asking how he could forget Henry. They had both laughed as Jack pointed to the screen and told Bethany that was their sister.

"Emily?"

Emily looked up from the picture and smiled at Reid. "Hey Spence,"

Reid nodded to the picture. "What's that?"

Emily handed it to him. "The ultrasound picture from this morning."

Reid smiled. "Do you know what it is?"

Emily nodded. "A little girl."

Reid's smile grew. "Another girl, huh? Looks like us guys will be outnumbered again."

"Just as it should be, Wonder Boy." Garcia said as she snatched the picture from Reid. "She beautiful Em,"

Emily laughed at the pout Reid gave Garcia. "Thanks Pen,"

"Shouldn't you guys be working?" Aaron said as he joined the group. The small smile on his face ruined any authority his words had.

"Don't worry Bossman," Garcia said. "we're just looking at your baby's newest picture."

"How'd Jack and Beth take it?" Reid asked as Aaron leaned against Emily's desk, behind her.

"Great. Jack was so excited." Emily said. "He was telling Bethany everything they could do once the baby is born and how they'd work together to help Aaron and I take care of her."

Garcia smiled. "He's such a good big brother."

Aaron nodded. "He definitely is."

"Who's a good big brother?" Morgan asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"Jackster," Garcia said. "prepare yourself my love, the Hotchners are adding another girl to the family."

Morgan smiled. "That's great guys." he looked around. "Any idea where the Rossis are?"

"Dave called about ten minutes ago," Aaron said. "he and JJ have someone to meet before they come in."

Morgan cocked a brow. "Okay then."

Aaron shook his head. "He didn't give any more details so we'll just have to ask when they get here."

"Oh I intend to," Morgan said. "now," he took the picture from Garcia as Reid was reaching for it. "let me see this little girl."

Reid huffed. "You know, I was looking at it first!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You have such a sweet little boy, JJ." Carolyn said as she helped JJ tuck Henry into bed. "But I can't help but notice that he doesn't look like Dave."

JJ nodded. "That's because he's not biologically Dave's. Henry's father is a cop from New Orleans that I met on a case and when I told him I was pregnant, he turned and ran. Dave stepped up. Was there for me during the pregnancy and it went from there." she smoothed Henry's hair from his sleeping face. "He's the best father I could ask for for my son."

Carolyn smiled. "He always was wonderful with kids." she looked around the room. "Well, he may not look like his daddy but Henry definitely acts like him."

JJ laughed. "I know. It's so bad some times. I'm actually fearing when Henry hits his teen years."

"Just remember patience," Carolyn laughed. "and make sure you have somewhere to hide."

"What are you two talking about in here?" Dave asked softly as he walked in.

"Nothing," the two women replied.

Dave cocked a brow. Oh yeah, that could be trusted. "Well how about we take that nothing and move it to the living room?"

The two women shared a look as they walked passed Dave and he feared his life would get more complicated before the night was out. He always told Aaron exes and currents getting along was dangerous.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave and JJ were in shock long after Carolyn left when they told her they needed time to decide. It was a shock to find out she had ALS but to have her ask Dave to end her life when it got to the end stages. That was a lot to ask of anyone.

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked.

Dave leaned back against the couch and let out a heavy sigh. "I have no idea, Jen. I know we promised to always be there for each other but," he shook his head.

JJ leaned into his side, her head coming to rest on his chest. "Whatever you decide, I'll back you up. No matter what."

Dave wrapped his arm tightly around JJ and kissed her head. "Thank you,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What about this one?"

Emily looked at the house listing. "Aaron, we do not need a five bedroom house. Four bed room, that's it."

Aaron cocked a brow. "And if we get another surprise?"

Emily smiled back. "The girls can share."

Aaron snorted. "Oh that'll make teen years fun." he flipped a few more. "How about this one?"

Emily looked over his shoulder. "Now that I like." she read it over. "You do realize it's about ten minutes from Dave, right?"

Aaron nodded. "The kids will like being close."

Emily smirked. "The kids, right." she pushed herself up, which was beginning to get challenging.

Aaron followed her up to their room. "What does that mean?"

Emily shook her head. "Nothing, Aaron."

"Emily,"

Emily laughed. "That tone doesn't work on me, Aaron." she patted his cheek. "Come on, I'm sleepy."

Aaron followed her into their room. "I will get an answer."

Emily nodded. "Of course you will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so the only part of the episode I touched was Dave's ex but I knew that was going to happen. And any silliness was to offset the last scene with Dave and JJ. That's gonna be one hell of a decision for Dave to make. Katie, I hope this makes it all better! Let me know what you think kids, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
